


You're Not That Subtle

by TragicAlex



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship, as does cisco obvs, dorks thinking they're subtle when they really arnt, oh yea caitlin still has her powers, wally is done pretending nothing is happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragicAlex/pseuds/TragicAlex
Summary: Barry and Cisco want to keep their relationship quiet only they arn't as subtle as they think they are





	You're Not That Subtle

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Flashvibe week and i am still here lets see how long this'll last.

Barry and Cisco had decided that for the time being they would keep their relationship a secret. Neither of them were particularly ready to face the others with the news of their budding relationship and so opted for hiding it.

They thought they were incredibly subtle and doing an excellent job of hiding it. They were sorely mistaken.

"Can you two please stop playing footsie under the table" Wally groaned

You see Joe had invited Team Flash over for dinner as a way to celebrate their recent success, everyone had agreed which is why the current situation was even happening.

"What no we aren't" Barry lied badly

"Why would we do that" Cisco added nervously

"You two do realize that you're both completely incapable of being subtle" Iris stated

"In other words we know you two are dating" Caitlin added

"But we, we were so careful" Cisco whined

"You really weren't, Do you even realize the amount of shameless flirting and eye sex we've had to endure" Julian chimed in

"Also that time I walked in on you two making out in the cortex, it was traumatizing" Wally shuddered

"Ah" Barry said

"Yeah, but you two shouldn't have to be afraid we love you all the same, and anyway you both make a great couple" Caitlin smiled softly

"Also Now I can tease you to no end" Iris added grinning

"Yea that's sorta what I wanted to avoid" Barry muttered

Iris chuckled

"Well now that's over with who wants some pie" Joe said changing the topic and gaining everyone's attention.


End file.
